


The Bar

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Protective Dean Winchester, nervous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean go to the bar to get a couple drinks. A person hits on you and you get uncomfortable and Dean notices so he takes care of things. He leaves the bar to take you home and reassures you he won't be leaving anytime soon and he'll be there when you wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bar

Dean pulled into the parking lot and got you out of the car picking you up into his arms. "I love my baby." You wrapped your arms around his neck and put your head into his neck. You murmured into it. "I love you too." You leaned your head back up and kissed him. He slammed your back up against the impala. He put his tongue into your mouth, exploring it. Then he brought his hand to go under your butt to hold you up and he pushed your hair back with his other hand. "Whataya say we go inside and get some beers." You really didn't want to because you've never been in a bar and was nervous because you know there's bar fights and perverts. You just shook your head. "Ok." He out you down to the ground gently as you were walking to go inside, he grabbed your hand to hold it and you scooted into his side wrapping his arm around your shoulders because you wantd to be closer.  
"I've never been in a bar before." You didn't have to tell Dean for him to know that. He could tell by how tight you held his hand and then moved in closer making sure you were around his arms so people would know he's yours. He kissed the top of your head gently. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Nothing bad is going to happen to you with me here. I promise." You looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed you on the lips.  
He opened the door for you and you wouldn't let go of his hand so he was right there behind you. You were so tense that you hadn't noticed your shoulders were stiffened and your grip on Dean's hand was extremely tight as if you were giving birth. Dean let go of your hand and started massaging your shoulders to make you less tense. "Hey, it's alright, relax, like I said earlier nothing bad is going to happen to you." You just nodded. "Right." He kissed you again reassuring you. He led you two to a booth and went to get you drinks. While he was gone a guy with dark brown hair, probably 21 and hazel eyes came and sat next to you, getting in your personal space. "What's a pretty girl like you doing at a place like this?" He moved your hair behind your ear and whispered in your ear. "You know I can give you all the pleasure you want, you want me to fuck you right here in front of anyone?"  
You just kept telling yourself, 'Dean is here he wont let anything bad happen to you.' The guy brought his hand up to your boob cupping it and nearly kissing you on your neck when Dean came over and pulled him off of you punching him in the face and kicking him onto the ground. "You bother my girl again, well let's just say it'll be the last thing you do." Dean picked him back up by his shirt collar and pushed him. "Leave, NOW!" The guy ran away hurried and Dean rushed to your side pulling you into his lap. "Baby, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you alone. God this is all my fault." He pulled you into a hug as you cried into him. "Shh, shh, everything is ok, I won't leave you ever again. Why don't we go home." You dug your head again into his neck again not wanting people to see you cry and you shook your head yes. You hung onto him as you got out of the booth. He kept one hand under your butt and went to open the door with the other.  
Once you got to the car he set you in the front seat and took his brown leather jacket off and put it on you so you'd feel like he was next to you comforting you while he was driving. "Here put this around you, your still shaking." He got in the car and started to drive away from the bar. On the way home you kept his jacket wrapped around you and you laid your head onto his lap. He put one of his hands on your side rubbing up and down. "It's ok, your safe now, I'm not going anywhere."  
When you arrived home you were asleep in his lap he woke you up gently shaking you. "Baby, were home." You whined from how tired you were. "I don't want to get up. carry me."  
He shook his head and blushed. He lifted you up again into his arms. "Alright, common, let's get you inside where it's warm and we'll go to bed.  
You got to the bedroom and he lifted up your shirt. "Ok I know your tired baby, but I'm gonna put comfier clothes on you." You shook your head ok. He took of your shirt and your bra sense you didn't like to sleep with it on. He grabbed one of his shirt's and a pair of hiss jogging pants which were a little big on you, as well as the t-shirt. He took his shirt and pants off and threw it in the corner of the room and got into bed pulling you into him. You wrapped your hands around his back and he wrapped his on yours. "Alright let's get some sleep and remember I'm not going anywhere I'll be here when you wake up in the morning." You scooted closer into him so you got warm fast and he rested his chin on your head.  
"Goodnight (Y/N), I love you." You were already out cold and he looked down at you and couldn't help but smile. "I'm one lucky guy."


End file.
